


Alone Until I Get Home

by WhosFordAnyway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosFordAnyway/pseuds/WhosFordAnyway
Summary: "How do you know my name?""Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise, but you and I, we will be friends in the future.""Really!" The kid beams excitedly, and the woman smiles again, but before she asks for the woman's name she finds herself in her room. Everything remains exactly how she left it, and she wonders if that was just a dream, and closes her eyes to imprint the image of the woman in her brain.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no beta.

The first time she travels, she doesn't notice at first.  
She's five and her little hands are occupied playing with the little toy her mother gave her, so she ignores the light sensation on her feet and the sparkly feeling in the tip of her fingers. She dissolves into nothing and she doesn't even wonder why her.  
Yet, she does realize when a sweet perfume caresses her nose and the vision of a woman in a beautiful white dress unfolds before her.  
The woman touches her hair and takes a few breaths while she looks at the mirror, obnoxious of the little intruder in the room.  
Kara looks around trying to remember how she got there in the first place but is useless.  
  
"Mom?" she calls, tears finding their way through her face. "Where's my mom?" She dares to ask to the woman who jumps in surprise.  
Their eyes meet in a plead and the dark-haired woman seems to understand her, yet what it comes from her mouth is not Kryptonese. It foreign and uncompressible.  
  
The woman closes her eyes and thinks for a while, finally coming in one knee and caressing Kara's cheek.  
  
"Are you fine, darling?" the accent is heavy, and some words mispronounced, but the kryptonese is there and Kara feels relieved.  
  
"Where's my mom?"  
  
"I don't know, darling,"  
  
"Where's my room? I was in my room and then... then... I was here! What's happening?"  
  
"Oh, darling..." The woman mutters, "I know you are confused but please, trust me. In a few minutes you will come back home. Meanwhile, you can stay with me, I promise I will take care of you, Kara."  
  
The little blonde smiles softly as her hands trace the brunette's face.  
  
"You are beautiful, are you a princess?"  
  
"Oh, you mean because of the dress?" Kara nods and the brunette smiles, her heart warm "I'm not a princess, Kara"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise, but you and I, we will be friends in the future."  
  
"Really!" The kid beams excitedly, and the woman smiles again, but before she asks for the woman's name she finds herself in her room. Everything remains exactly how she left it, and she wonders if that was just a dream, and closes her eyes to imprint the image of the woman in her brain.  
  
Something is missing, though.  
  
Her toy is no longer with her...  
  
A gentle knock is heard and Lena can help but run to the door.  
  
"Yes?" she asks nervously.  
  
"What is taking you so long? Is your wedding! Hurry or Alex is going to kill me if you don't show up for Kara!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lex. There was some issue..." she moves her hand in the air.  
  
"Is already solved?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then move on! You tell me later." He takes her arm and sighs, "And for the love of God, let that toy somewhere, you need you bouquet not that."  
  
Lena looks at the toy and can't help but smile softly. She keeps it in the room as a reminder: She will come back for it.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta... again

When she talks to her mother about what happened, the woman smiles softly and remains quiet. She has that face, the one that says 'Stop talking nonsense'. So Kara drops the subject and focuses on her daily chores.  
The incident doesn't repeat itself, so when she turns seven she convinces herself it was just her imagination.  
It's one particularly boring day. She reads the same line for the fifth time, she's bored and annoyed because her father cancelled their plans of spend the afternoon together... again. When her surroundings blur and change drastically to an endless green landscape, she can't quiet believe what she's looking at. She has never seen something as beautiful as this.  
  
The fresh air fills her lungs, and it feels lighter. The sun touches her skin, and it does tingles. It feels so good to be there, just existing.  
  
"Kara?" The voice, even when uncertain, it reminds her of the brunette of her dreams, so she turns around following the curious sound and there she finds her, looking at her with an uneasy smile.  
  
"Princess!" She greets with a big smile but the woman just frowns confused at the name.  
  
"No, princess." She points at herself. "Lena. Name is Lena." Her Kryptonese is weak and Kara is totally lost. What happened to her? She was fluent last time!  
  
"You sound funny. Last time you speak just fine and now you don't, princess."  
  
"No princess, Lena." She remarks and the sighs softly, "You traveled future, I no fluent yet. I recently learning now. You meet older me."  
  
"Oh... I didn't know. Can you explain to me what's happening? I asked my mom, but she..." she shuts down, pressing her lips in a thin line. Lena sits by her side though, minding her time.  
  
"Ok, you told me you are time traveler." The words are hard to produce, but that doesn't stop her. "You jump from time to time. Have no control of it. We have met for a while. We become friends. When saw me last time?"  
  
"I-Well. You were in this beautiful white dress, holding flowers, and you were playing with a ring? I think."  
  
Lena is wide eyed, colors of her face are drained. "Wow... I... you sure, Kara?" When Kara nods, the brunette just mutters a row of sentences in a foreign language.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, I figure out why the white dress and flower."  
  
"It's bad?"  
  
"Uh, no, just... don't mind. But please, next time, don't tell me about things like this. I weird knowing about future things."  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she says as she covers her mouth, "I promise I won't say anything to you, please don't get mad at me."  
  
"Oh, Kara, I would never. You are best friend."  
  
The blonde smiles happily and hugs her actions that lead to Lena kissing her temple. A simple kiss that makes her tummy spark with joy.  
  
"So, Kara, you hungry?" Blue eyes shine and Lena laughs at her mannerism. "I was having lunch, want share?"  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Well, this is secret place for me. Here I can be myself."  
  
"You don't mind having me here? If this is you special place..."  
  
"Don't worry. Current you already know it. Like sharing with you."  
  
Lena takes a piece of her meal and the little blonde holds the plate with so much curiousness, her nose is already in love with the smell so when she ventures to take a bite the foods dissolves as her body and she appears again in her room.  
  
"No, no, no, no!!" She says exasperated, but nothing changes. It's so cruel. Life is cruel, and her new ability is way more annoying than she expects.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no beta

Today is a beautiful day in Krypton. The sky is clear, people are merrier than ever since the celebrations are around the corner. And Kara is excited to be part of that, it's too bad she just gets to disappear.  
  
But she does not mind.  
  
Because she nine years old and she is witnessing the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Little white flakes fell everywhere. There are some funny forms made of this thing, and a little girl puts a hat on one round figure that portrays a big smile.  
  
Curious, Kara gets closer to get a better look of it.  
  
"What is that?" she asks and the little girl jumps scare off the intromission. The black-haired girl talks in the foreign language and Kara frowns, she reminds her of Lena.  
  
"I don't understand you" she says and the kid points at her own clothes, thick and warm, and then at Kara's, thin and short. "Oh, no. I don't feel cold as you... for some reason".  
  
The girl doesn't get the explanation, and Kara doesn't mind too much because she looks like five and she's not good with children. When the green-eyed girl takes off her mittens and offers them, Kara's heart warms with emotion.  
  
"Oh, don't do that, you needed it more than me." She points at the kid with a soft smile, "Also you are just a child and I-"

"Lena," the girls puff her name proudly and Kara freeze for the first time.

"Rao! Lena, it's you!!" Kara chants with a big excited smile. "It's you! It's you! Rao, It's the first time I see you so young! You are so cute!"

Lena does not understand the joy, but she reciprocates the smile and even laughs when the blonde girl jump with happiness.

Cold hands wrap in the warmest of Kara's and the blonde kneels to look at the ever so kind green eyes.

"Lena, please, don't forget about me."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss next??


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta

"Oh my, it's that makeup?" says Lex with an amusing smile, and Lena just rolls her eyes playfully. "It's there, a boyfriend? A girlfriend? Maybe both?"

"Shut up, Lex!" The fourteen years old hits his arms and then looks at herself in the mirror. It's her first date, and she wants to look like the most beautiful girl in the place.

"C'mon! I have to know! The how else I'm going to cover you up with mom in your escapades? Also, if this person isn't worthy, then this idiot could, I don't know, get a little Luthor welcome."

"No, I won't tell you! Also, if it sucks, please do nothing about it. It will be even more awkward if you do."

"Ugh, ok, you win. But if you need help to run away from your date, then call me, please."

Lex's eyes plead with honesty and her sister sighs, defeated. She loves him, but they are not in that age where they claim it anymore.

Her date doesn't suck, but there is a "thing" that doesn't click. It's not like she doesn't like her date is just that now that she knows this person she is not that excited anymore.

So, when she comes back and gets into her room, she's surprised to find a blonde girl crying softly in the darkness. And even when the situation is uncompressible for her, she walks to her and seats at her side. They are in complete silence for a few minutes before the blonde teenager notices her. When the blue eyes find her they shine in recognition, and even when she doesn't know this person at all, her heart warms at the feeling of being comforting.

"Are you ok?" she asks and the girl who looks her age, just stammers in another language that doesn't sound like anything she has heard before.

The only word she can recognize from her mouth is her own name being dragged like a spell. Homesick from something warm.

"Do you know me?" The girls mutter again in vain, and her head rest in Lena's shoulder.

"Lena..." She mutters again and the brunette can't help but look at those sad cold eyes. She just want to make them shine again.

If only she could...

She doesn't realize at first. It's a natural reaction. Her lips reaching those trembling ones. It lasts a few seconds but the blonde doesn't seem perturbed as Lena thought she would be. She looks like she just snapped from a bad dream, relieved.

Later in her life Kara would tell her exactly what she felt, because she never forgot.

She feels complete.

To disappear two minutes after is breaking her heart. To come back to losing herself in the deepest darkness, trapped in that tiny pod.

Swallowed by all those suffocating thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you still here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again again no beta beta

She so glad when she realizes she no longer in that tiny pod but in some place on earth.

She knows her time is short, and she wants to make the most of it. So she runs, trying to get Lena. Oh, Lena. She has been replaying their kiss for months...

A big smile draws on her face when she recognizes the figure of the brunette opening the door of a small apartment. The brunette looks taller and even more gorgeous than the last time she saw her. She must be just a few years ahead from Kara, but not too much.

When she is a few steps away she can see at the brunette being pulled inside again, the door half open and a taller woman kissing at her with passion.

All the air leaves her lungs, and her feet feel heavy. It's this how a heart break feels? That hollow in her chest, the sadness lurking inside and the tears flooding her blue eyes.  
She can't even look anymore, and it seems like a punishment to her every single minute left on earth.

Lena's laughs flood the air and it hurts even more how much the woman seems to love some who's not Kara.

  
When Kara has the courage of bringing that moment later in her life, after they are both half wasted in fine liquor, Lena can't help but laugh out loud.

"That person was you, idiot. We had our first night together, so you got jealous about your older self."

"Oh, fuck me..." she mutters, embarrassed, but the brunette takes it as a personal challenge that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you were waiting for this but... yeah, another chapter... wiii?


End file.
